Life little Miracles
by Terri411
Summary: Summary: The last time Boston's renowned surgeon, Dr. Maura Isles laid eyes on Provost's Marshal Officer and EMS certificate Jane Rizzoli, was the last night they shared in a passionate love making session for the first time, which has left her pregnant with Jane's twins. Now Jane's back and her life is suddenly about to change, when the woman she truly loves goes into labor.
1. Chapter 1

**I have not stop writing my other story "Someone To Love", I knew that I wouldn't get a new chapter out before the New Year, so I give you guys a new story. I sure hope you guys love it as much as the other. And yes it is a G!P story.**

 **Disclaimer: R & I belong to TNT and Tess Gerritsen, I do not own them, are make any wages from my story, I'm only having fun with our sweet ladies 🙂.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Jane's POV:**

From the moment she laid eyes on her, Jane knew she'd made a mistake. There wasn't a chance in hell, let alone in Boston, that she would want her. She tore her eyes away from Maura. Not that she'd even seen all of her, but she would've known that golden brown, wheat colored hair from a mile away. Her beautiful face was half-hidden by a ridiculously huge bouquet of roses and there was so much traffic in and out of this busy hospital entrance that Jane's view was constantly obstructed.

She stared at her hands. Her ugly, damaged hands. Feeling the ring burning a hole in her pocket, the bouquet of purple orchids- those flowers she knew are Maura's favorite, but they weren't near half the size of the ones Dr. Maura Isles was all but smiling over at the moment.

Her gut instinct was practically screaming for her to leave. Abandon the mission and high tail it back to the rehab hospital! Well… she'd take the shortcut back given how she still gets a bit winded because of the gunshot wound to her lower bowels. But Jane Rizzoli did have a lot of _thinking_ to do. That and how the non-reunion just failed to take place. The reunion that should've been the happiest day of her life. Instead, the dark brunette shook her head sadly before turning away to leave. This was precisely the reason she hadn't come back sooner.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Maura's POV:**

"Hey! Easy there, Doc! We don't want you going into labor right here!" The delivery guy gently gripped Maura's elbow.

Maura instinctively slipped a protective hand underneath her full belly as she allowed herself be steadied by the florist delivering yet another amazing bouquet for another lucky nurse or doctor. It was always easy to discern what type of floral deliveries were meant for the patients currently admitted at Massachusetts General Hospital as opposed for the facility's employees. This particular bouquet definitely didn't have stuffed toy or item in sight. No. This bouquet was definitely for a staffer… one lucky to have some romance in their lives.

Unlike her.

Maura winced at another tiny pinch in her back and gave the extended belly another protective rub as the babies shifted inside of her again. Everyday it seemed her belly button grew bigger and further away from her stomach, and was now starting to show through her black scrubs.

The closer Dr. Isles came to her due date, the more she needed to come out here to the forecourt to get some air. Stretching her back and trying reminding herself that everything was going to be okay.

Because it would be, one way or another, it had to. _Everything has to be okay_ , the young mother thought.

Maura wasn't quite at full term yet, but she was so close! Just three more weeks, maybe less, and she'd have a baby for each arm! A little handsome boy and a sweet, little girl. Two sweet little Jane Rizzolis who would never know their other mother/father.

It still seemed like it was just yesterday Maura was staring wide-eyed at the pregnancy test she took that fateful morning after being exhausted and sick for weeks, and then suddenly realizing she was two weeks late for her menstrual cycle. Now, eight months, ten days, and counting, Dr. Isles was struggling to just keep her balance with her ever-growing belly!

Tears prickled in the corner of Maura's eyes, as the all, too vivid reminder that she was going to have to undergo all of this by herself. Tears threatened to completely fill her vision. She could no longer hide her emotions.

"Hey, you sure you're doing alright, sweetie?" The deliveryman kept his hand on her elbow until the doctor nodded. However, her eyes remained glued to the biggest bouquet of the reddest roses she'd ever seen.

Countless of bouquets passed through those front, double sliding doors each day, to be whisked up a stairwell or elevators to grace the top of window ledges in patient rooms or desk tops of staff offices, and occasionally at nurses stations. Not to mention the parades of cute-as-can-be baskets, gift boxes overflowing with chocolate, teddy bears, cookies, colorful swirly topped cupcakes, to even pillows with red hearts, and I-LOVE-U, red, white, and pink balloons.

Valentine's Day had nearly sent her running for home. But with the early arrival of beautiful, spring weather in Boston, it seemed the evergreen of blossoming romances were popping up all over this place.

 _Pffffft._

 _Romance. Who need_ _s_ _it?_

Maura sucked in a deep breath of fresh air and then exhaled out a sigh. _I need romance or love!_ _I will take either,_ she thought to herself.

Maura knew that she wasn't expecting a bouquet this year, but a girl could hope.

Now that the doctor was approaching her due date, her mind was playing all kinds of tricks on her.

Such as right now. For a split second, the image of a five-foot-eight-something, with wild and curly long black hair with coffee colored eyes; believed to be a soldier in full combat gear blinded her to everything else occurring around her.

 _Ugh!_ Maura shook her head trying clear it.

Jane was gone… never to return. Maura had been stupid to cling to the idea the brunette just might come back to her. Even sillier to imagine Jane Rizzoli being here to see the birth of their babies. Babies Jane didn't even know she had sired.

Trust her to become the victim of a very well, and functioning penis.

 **Flashback:**

 _"We can use protection if you want to. I'm clean and have used condoms with every sexual partner I've ever slept with. Plus,"_ _Jane began to state in a defeated tone of voice. "T_ _he doctors tell me that I'm_ _infertile and will never have kids,"_

 _Maura looked at the sexy, naked woman on top of her. She felt sorry for Jane, that she would never have a child of her own. That was a hard pill to swallow for anyone._

 _But, she felt safe with Jane. She wanted to feel all of her tonight, knowing that she would be leaving in the morning._

 _"I just had an annual check-up and I'm clean as well. I've also used protection with my other partners, but I trust you Jane. I want to feel you, and only you tonight," Maura said in a deliberate, measured tone._

 _Jane smiled down at her, and then took her lips in a soft, passionate kiss. "Are you sure?" Jane whispered against her wet lips._

 _Maura nodded affirmatively as she felt Jane_ _align_ _her thick and hard erection with her soft, wet entrance, nudging her womanly folds apart seek_ _ing_ _admittance. Then Maura felt her. The heat of Jane sliding inside her wet channel, stretching her like no other, and then taking her in preparation to_ _completely_ _mate with her._

 _Then she filled her completely, the heat of Jane sliding into her silky_ _and_ _moist warmth. Her muscles clenched and gripped her, needing something only Jane could give. Maura knew she had to relax and stop being greedy, but this was all she ever wanted! She wanted it all!_

 _Jane remained still once she was fully inside Maura_ _, buried_ _to the hilt. They both savored the delicious sensations of_ _the warm_ _nest of pleasure created between them. As the dark eyes glanced down at her, Jane whispered. "Wrap your legs around my waist. I want to feel all of you, baby!"_

 _Maura did as she was told_ _,_ _bringing_ _Jane_ _even closer and_ _deeper_ _within her body. Jane began thrusting in and out of her_ _and steadily began_ _increasing in pace_ _, causing_ _the throbbing between the doctor's legs_ _to_ _beg_ _i_ _n_ _intensifying_ _with each stroke._

 _Jane eventually lifted her_ _own_ _hips to help Maura receive her_ _even_ _deeper and she could actually feel blood rushing through her veins as their passionate heat continued to build. This rush in sensations caused the brunette to shudder and the honey blonde flexed those delicate muscles to grasp Jane even more_ _firmly_ _within her. And then in a surprise move, Jane lowered her head and captured a rosy tip_ _ped_ _nipple in her mouth and began sucking on it while her body rode Maura hard._

 _She bit her bottom lip against a moan as Maura continued flexing, practically massaging Jane's penis,_ _which was_ _sporadically thrusting at this point due to the delicious sensations the doctor's Kegel exercise techniques were creating. Jane then gave up and screamed out her name when a mass of sensations ripped through her. Heat burst into flames and Maura tightened her grip on Jane, when she bucked against the doctor several times with the speed of whiplash. Maura then moaned as she felt Jane's hot juices_ _starting to fill_ _her inside and_ _also feeling the tip_ _occasionally brushing against her elusive g-spot._ _This especially sent tremors of wondrous sensations throughout the young doctor's body._

 _They shared passion, pleasure, and possession. Tonight, Jane was Maura's and Maura was Jane's. She continued thrusting_ _within Maura_ _until she had nothing left to give, and then finally Jane moaned her name and collapsed on top of her heavy and sweaty. Maura softly ran her hands over the strong shoulders, gently stroking Jane's back as she personally reveled in the feeling of the brunette's warm flesh still joined within her own_ _silky smooth_ _warmth._

 _When Jane's breathing returned to normal, she shifted her weight off of Maura_ _, withdrawing from her, and lay more_ _towards_ _the other side of the bed. Maura_ _, too, moved to_ _cuddle closer to Jane as if that's where she belonged._

 _Jane laid a hand across Maura's thigh as she met her hazel gaze. She breathed in deeply, pulling her closer and said: "When I come back, y_ _ou better be all in white and wearing a veil…"_

 **Flashback Ends:**

No.

Not a victim.

She'd never let herself be treated as a victim again. Nor would her children.

She had made her own choices, her own decisions. She'd made that silent vow the day she left…well, no one would have called the place she grew up in _home_. But from the day she left France and come down to Boston to attend BCU to train to become a surgeon, Maura was going to be the one to make her own choices and decisions. She eventually became the most sought out surgeon in the country and that was especially when Maura made a daily promise to the people assigned to her care here at Mass General to ensure no patient felt as lonely and unwanted as she had growing up.

A fresh sheen of tears threatened to cloud her eyes when she glimpsed the card nestled amongst the abundant roses. It was addressed to: 'For the woman I love with all my heart! Dr. Diane Corrie.'

It was just the sort of comment Jane would've made each time they'd sneak off into the further recesses of some obscure area or closet space within the 80-year-old hospital Dr. Isles nearly described as her second home since she was here far more than her actual home. Two. Perfect. Weeks. One passionate night, a night that resulted in a disaster.

A rapid-fire set of images lit up her mind so vividly, Maura could almost feel Jane's touch. Those strong and capable hands. Laughter lines crinkling around her soft brown as chocolate eyes. Her sharp, yet soft cheeks rubbing against her own. The rich, full-bodied laughter she made, which would have everyone around her smiling and feeling happy.

Provost Marshal Officer, Jane Rizzoli. The most vibrant, intelligent, passionate, and committed; now missing, absent, and long-gone. The dream come true of a girl Maura could have ever imagined having the pleasure of meeting… and of bedding. It would've been absolutely perfect if they had just used protection that night or if she hadn't forgotten to take her pill.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey, Maura!" Nina Holiday, her favorite nurse, appeared by her side as they waited for the ambulance to reverse into the emergency bay. "Are you on this one too?"

She was and Maura nodded her head in her direction, not yet ready to trust herself due to the looming sob threatening to burst forth instead of her voice if she spoke. The doctor was also in desperate need of keeping herself preoccupied, so she didn't drown in self-pity. This especially was another forbidden emotion that she didn't like.

"YAY, for the redhead trooper Doctor!" Nina threw a little punch into the air.

"Strawberry blonde, if you don't mind!" Maura nudged Nina with her elbow, her own attention still focused on the back of the reversing ambulance.

"Call it what you like, sweetie. As far as the universe is concerned, you're a blazing haired ginger!" She laughed, touching Dr. Isles on her swollen belly, and feeling a baby kick.

Maura laughed, relieved Nina didn't quiz her about the babies. The nurse had a baby girl herself. And, if the rumor mill was anything to go by, (which Maura personally didn't endure in), to be well and truly single after her now ex-husband turned out to be more Prince Deadbeat than Charming. So, if Nina could be single and raising a child while also working a medical career, then Dr. Maura Isles knew she could personally raise her twins on her own.

"Aren't you sick of vegetables and whole grains wheat yet, love?" Nina asked with her eyes also trained on the approaching ambulance.

"Nope!" Maura answered truthfully. Mercifully her pregnancy cravings had leaned in the direction of good, nutritious foods and not chips and sweets. "I've never met a carrot stick I didn't like!" she added, hoping to drown out the pain in her lower back.

"How 'bout the pelvis?"

Maura smirked. She knew it was only a matter of time she would be asked this question. Nina being pregnant once and giving birth, now an expert on labor.

Another kick in her belly made her gasp, and hold her lower stomach.

"Strong one?" Nina asked, her brow cinching in concern for her pregnant friend.

Maura nodded, forcing a long, slow breath between her lips to ease the pain. "These babies are vying for the 'Infant Kick Boxing Championships!'" She pressed her hands to her lower back and pushed her thumbs in hard, trying to ease the pain there.

"When are you taking off on maternity leave?" Nina tipped her head back towards the hospital. "Or, are you doing the full maternity thing?"

Maura shook her head. "Today is my last working day, but I would've loved to keep working up to the very end." Doing this alone was going to be difficult enough, not to mention very expensive. However, Maura knew she could afford it and her babies would want for nothing.

Nina gave her a sidelong look, then opened her mouth as if to ask another question, but closed her lips tight. She didn't want to upset the pregnant doc.

The expression on Nina's face was that of a woman who knew better than to ask more questions. Maura had made it more than clear one day at one nurse's station, and anyone else who would have been listening. No one was getting any information beyond the fact she was now pregnant. Her kids' father, and the exact due date of their birth, were her secrets and hers alone! Maura was holding them tightly to her heart.

Maura shot Nina an apologetic look. She wasn't trying to be difficult, but as the days went by, life was becoming more complicated, not less for the young doctor. There had been a flow of rumors about what might or may not have happened. They all assumed that she was gay anyway. So, when the speculations tightened around the notion that she'd gone to a sperm donor via IVF, she hadn't said no even though it wasn't entirely true either. To Maura, it was irrelevant because it was nobody's business. It was far easier to have them believe that than trying to explain the fact a woman she'd thought would marry her, let alone able to get her pregnant. The same person who hadn't so much as sent a letter.

 _Creep._

No. That wasn't fair... even if it was justifiable. She didn't really expect anything from Jane Rizzoli. Maura hadn't truly wanted anything. Expecting and wanting only led to disappointment, and unfortunately, that's precisely what she got from Jane. But the day she'd found out she was pregnant…after the shock had worn off, it was as if her body had suddenly been filled with bliss. It was the purest sort of happiness, she had ever experienced. She felt peace for the first time in her life. It was just that Jane didn't know, which was making it harder. That was all.

But circumstances were different; she would be off work soon, and putting her swollen feet up. She had already prepared the nursery and even knitted two blankets: one blue and the other pink.

Maura swallowed a humorless laugh. If circumstances were truly different she'd have the father of her babies by her side. But it wasn't meant to be; their father, Jane, was long gone. So, here she was at work, thirty-two weeks pregnant with twins, trying to make the best of things.

A slight sigh exhaled out of her chest when the driver side door to the ambulance opened and her long-term colleague and friend: Susie Chang, threw her a wave before heading to the back of the vehicle. Susie had all but grown up in the hospital and 'frequented' the corridors as much as she did. They'd shared more than enough cups of tea and private conversations in the various nooks and crannies of 'The Institution' they both considered the hospital to be home more than the actual places where they now resided.

The idea that the chief residents of the hospital were having an upcoming meeting to discuss the hospital's future sent shivers along Maura's spine. The place was a hospital! A lifeline for so many Boston families and the patients they cared for! Surely they would find the necessary money from somewhere—like they always did! They could at least have a fundraiser and she could personally ask members of the Isles Foundation for their support and donations, so they could keep providing the top-rate service they always did to any person who needed it.

"You guys ready for our top patient of the day?" Susie asked the gathering handful of medical professionals, her dark eyes crackling with her usual high-octane approach to life.

"I'm always ready!" Came a rich, very male, very Scottish brogue from behind her.

Maura turned at the sound of Dr. Kent Drake's voice. He was a recent transplant from East Kilbride. A very annoying, "Mr. Thinks He-Knows-It-All." But at least he was a brilliant doctor. Maura had to give him that.

"Any chance you're going to unload the patient?"

Maura narrowed her eyes at Kent's curt, and gruff worded question, clearly aimed at Susie. She thought she'd heard something wicked in his tone though, but the flirtatious kind of wicked. However, by the time her eyes caught his baby blue's, he was the picture perfect of the intensely focused trauma surgeon she'd come to know in the handful of months…or was it weeks now that he'd been at Mass General? When Dr. Isles turned back around, she noticed Susie crinkling her nose as if Kent smelled of horse manure.

"So!" Dr. Isles clapped her hands together and pasted on a smile. "How's our patient's doing?"

"The patient's stable." Susie snapped simultaneously, primarily at Kent. There was a tense moment of silence as the pair glared at one another. Bodies frozen as if in preparation to pounce on each other if the other displayed any sign of weakness first, but neither did.

"Ohh-kkay then." Maura raised her hands in complete surrender. "My bad. Blame it on my pregnancy brain."

She shot Kent an apologetic smile then arced it into an inquisitive one for Susie.

It wasn't like the spirited paramedic to quarrel with the trauma doctors. Especially if they were all lovely and ruggedly handsome, tousled long black hair and coffee colored eyes. He was no Jane, of course, and there was no replacing Jane Rizzoli. She had ruined her for anyone else so…

 _Why are you being loyal to the woman who never called you back, sent you a text or even mailed you a damn letter?_ Maura thought.

 _"You better be all in white and wearing a veil…"_ Jane's words resounded the morning she left, leaving Maura high and dry.

 _Ha._ She probably had a bride-to-be waiting in every state. Or wherever it was military police left their women whose hearts they stole then discarded like a used condom. Not that she'd been so stupid as to let herself fall in love or anything. _Who was she kidding though_ _?_

"Has anyone seen Dr. Faulkner?" Nina asked no one in particular.

Maura shook her head, knowing her eyes looked blank. She'd been miles away.

"I let him know when we were in route," Susie said.

"How very scrupulous of you." Kent remarked in a way that didn't sound as if he thought being diligent was a good thing. Maura made a mental note: _Dr. Drake seems to have_ _brought some bad baggage with him down from East Kilbride. The kind that's hard to unpack._

Maura tipped her head as if shaking out the judgmental thought. This was not her thing! She was in a fine enough predicament herself so…judge not, so one would not be judged.

Maura forced herself to tune in as Susie verbalized the new patient's details. Details she knew were already on hand, if her brain would just _function properly_ _!_ _Come on_ _,_ _Maura focus_ _!_ She admonished herself.

As the keywords pinged out about the young man's condition, who had collapsed on the football field from cardiac arrests—hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, arrhythmias, poor circulation, acute need for transplant of the heart- the team was now unloading. A heart that needed replacing and fast. A pacemaker could take up the slack for now, but a long-term transplant was a necessary request.

Maura took her spot on the side of the gurney wheeling it away as Susie and her other colleague slammed the back doors of the emergency vehicle shut. The pale-faced boy on the ventilator looked so young, tucked beneath the blue blanket on the streamlined gurney.

When Maura looked across to Nina, opposite of her, she glimpsed what she knew was burning in her own eyes. Hope. Hope that this poor, young man would get a new heart and have a full, rich life.

Out of the corner of her eye, Maura saw yet another delivery person. Only this time, it was a woman, who arrived with yet _another lovely_ bouquet. Nina this time was a deep red, scarlet almost, because those were her favorite, as well as her own.

The woman was almost hesitant in her approach to the hospital's main desk as though the rhythm of her stride had been short-circuited and needed to remind herself on how to properly walk. She had long pitch-black, wild curly hair, with brown highlights in it, and… there was something… No, not just something! It was _everything_ _!_ Because it was Jane…

Everything inside Maura froze except her heart. An explosion of heat erupted inside her chest, shooting out as sharp edged pins instead of sparkling fireworks. The thumping of her heart pounded with such force against her rib cage, Maura could hardly breathe.

Until this very moment, Maura had never been entirely sure if she had fallen in love with Jane over those two, perfect weeks. But now she knew it in her very core that she had.

Why else would she be carrying these two perfect babies and vowing every single day to protect them against everything that had hurt her in her own childhood? Abandonment. Neglect. Disinterested.

Maura watched as Jane scanned the map just inside the lobby. She was frozen in place.

Her hair looked a bit shorter now, it had just reached her waist when Maura had last seen her. Now it curled just over her strong shoulders, covering her forehead. But there was no telling of the length her hair would've been had she'd come back from her tour on New Year's as she said she would.

Maura felt vomit surge up within her throat and it was everything she could do not to gag. Had Jane been reassigned back here, or discharged, and been home all these months?

'… _all in white and wearing a veil…'_

Maura swallowed hard, but the feeling of nausea was becoming harder to fight off.

A moment later, Jane lowered the bouquet with disappointment and turned to look at the group assembled around the fast moving gurney. Her gaze caught Maura's then doubled back and held.

The only sound Maura could hear was the rush of blood in her ears.

There was that cute little cleft in her chin, highlighting the sharp lines of her lovely cheekbones, more pronounced now, than when Maura had last seen her. The not so straight line of her nose, that was once broken.

The fullness of her lips, appearing more as a bounty hunter than police officer. A baffling, mysterious looking woman. Quite a change from the warm smiling and beautiful woman who'd swept Maura off her feet.

Thick black lashes outlining a perfect pair of brown eyes that were all, but embedded into the memory part of her brain. They widened in surprise before she turned away.

Maura's hands flew to her mouth, hoping to mask the gasp of disbelief burning within her chest, then just as quickly, she pressed them into her back as another hard cramp hit the base of her spine, and shooting out into other areas of her huge belly.

 _Did_ _she_ _see me_? Maura thought. _Of course she_ _did_ _, and_ _she_ _turned away_ _!_

She surmised Jane was bringing flowers for another woman. It was the only logical explanation the doctor could think of. They certainly weren't for a patient. Maura knew her bouquets and there wasn't anybody on earth who brought a dozen purple orchids to a patient.

For a moment Maura thought she heard her colleagues exchanging information with the patient's parents who had arrived in their own vehicle. Across the bay, she recognized Dr. Ian Faulkner heading out of the wide double doors, the same set of doors Jane was heading for.

Dr. Faulkner was Australian, unlike Jane, who had grown up in Boston. Briefly, Maura wondered if they would get along despite they were both beginning to look fuzzy around the edges.

Acute, almost unbearable pain seized Maura's midsection followed by a burst of liquid from just below her baby belly and down her legs to puddle on the floor beneath her.

Everything was blurry now. The nausea Maura had been struggling to fight against was winning and she started to dry heave.

Maura knew she was going to fall before she actually hit the hard, marble floor. Unfortunately, there was nothing Maura could do to stop it. Part of her mind was aware of her lips parting, trying to tell someone while her hands simultaneously tried reaching out to grab the gurney… or something else nearby since she finally realized the team had already moved past her towards the hospital entrance. They were completely unaware that she had become overwhelmed with labor pains. She tried her best to scream, whisper, anything…and then there was darkness.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This has been in my head for a long time. So I made it it's own story, and it's completed, just waiting on my Beta to send my other chapters back lol. This will be only about fore to five more chapters, nothing to long. Hope you guys enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok my lovely readers, here is chapter 2 of my new story, so sorry it took so long, but you know you have to wait for** **perfection lol. Anyway hope you guys enjoy it, so read on :-)...**

 **Disclaimer: R & I belong to TNT and Tess Gerritsen, I do not own them, nor am I making any wages from my story, I'm only having fun with our sweet ladies! **

**Chapter 2:**

 **Jane POV:**

Fight or flight kicked in exactly the opposite way Jane had planned... or even imagined! She'd chosen flight and just a few steps away from the hospital's blinking _Exit_ sign reared its ugly head! Big time! The mission had been simple! Bring the flowers, apologize for staying gone so long, and then go back to the rehab center. Tell everyone that she'd made peace with her past and now she could FINALLY move on…

 _Boom!_

Jane could've lied… could've said anything! But something deep down in her chest was clamoring… no, demanding the truth! No mystery of what that was! It was her heart! Her heart telling her that she was in love with Maura Isles! The second she locked eyes with Maura; Jane Rizzoli knew walking away would be impossible! Every bit was as painful as realizing her hands were badly damaged! Maybe even completely non-functional. Again, it was hard to get a full glimpse of her since the young doctor was on the far side of a fast moving gurney that was surrounded by medical personnel. Even though she wasn't the tallest of women, petite even, but provost marshal could've picked her out of a crowd of thousands!

She was glowing from the inside out! Very beautiful! The same beautiful blonde hair trying its best to escape the clasp she'd bundled it into. The same lovely hazel eyes, now more green than brown. Still full of empathy and warmth, and even friendly. But so capable! Capable and assured, just… just the most perfect woman Jane had ever met! There was no way the young, yet accomplished doctor would want a woman like her! Put through the war machine for one last tour, only to come back as damaged goods! Jane had promised to come back for her! Promised to give Maura everything she'd ever wanted. A home. A family of their choosing. And that was the plan.

But from the moment Jane landed at the Baghdad Airport, it had been chaos! Local tribal clashes, families caught in the crossfire, and horrific injuries from the never-ending war that was still raging in that part of the world! A war constantly keeping her and everyone else in her troop in danger! Jane and her team were sent to Iraq to hunt down one of their own. A military doctor turned serial killer by the name of Charles Hoyt. He and his apprentice would torture and kill entire families, as well as any soldiers who were unfortunate to come under his care. There were no spare moments! No time to send addresses or email links, let alone a short letter or note! Nothing whatsoever!

And that hadn't been the plan either! Of course, Jane had laughed when she semi-proposed to Maura before she left, but she'd made a silent vow to herself that she would make good on that promise! Unfortunately, just nine short days into her tour, Jane knew she would fail! She wasn't the strong, able-bodied, and vital woman who had pulled Maura Isles into her arms and kissed her as if she were the very thing that kept the air in Jane Rizzoli's lungs. The first two months she spent in hospital, Jane hadn't mentioned her name. Wouldn't. Couldn't. It was too hard! It hurt too much! A painful growl loud and clear, raw with the loss and the ache of knowing all she'd ever wanted for her love was beyond her reach now! It was during one particularly painful rehab session, it had all come out! Jane couldn't believe she'd let her shrink treating her for her PTSD convince her into coming here! To make amends for leaving the woman she was in love with hanging… hanging with the unknown. The guilt had been coming close to eating Jane alive, but at least the gnawing, aching sensation of loss took her mind off the other things that were damaged.

Like her hands. Her inability to give Maura a good life.

Jane stared at the tulips for a moment, beholding them as if she were holding a fistful of weeds. What had possessed her to come and say I apologize but I have to leave now while at the same time bearing flowers meaning the symbol of love? Life might've been unnecessarily cruel to Jane, but it was no reason to rub salt into Maura's open wounds.

 _If she has any?_ The brunette's mind wondered.

Who knows? A woman that sweet and beautiful could have more than easily moved on by now.

 _And from the looks of i_ _t,_ _she has,_ Jane thought sadly.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Is it alright if I just leave these here?" With complete lack of any courtesy, Jane set the flowers heavily down upon the reception desk where a blonde-haired nurse was in a deep discussion with a man who looked more suited to an ultra-elite business meeting in one of those high rise buildings than a hospital lobby! Whatever he was, the man had upper class written all over him. Maybe he was an investor receiving the grand tour of the hospital or he was trying to pick the blonde up. With that big cheesy grin on her face, anything was possible!

Not getting any eye contact from the woman or the man, hell, nor from anyone else in the busy lobby, Jane simply turned away. Quickly deciding to make her own discreet getaway before Maura would come looking for her- the coward that she was.

"Robbins!" The paramedic she'd seen in the ambulance bay came running in behind her. "Dr. Isles just fainted! We believe her water just broke and looks like she's going into early labor with contractions! I'll get a gurney out to the ambulance bay! Dr. Drake's going to be bringing the patient up to Cardio for Dr. Faulkner and Nina's with Maura! We're going to have to get her to Labor and Delivery!" The paramedic stated, before running back off to the ambulance bay with a gurney.

Jane felt like a bomb had just exploded in her head. Fragments of information were coming to her as she blindly followed the two nurses and doctor, who'd instantly flown into action.

 _Fainted… contractions?_ _Waters breaking?_

Jane was more used to hauling criminals off to jail than contractions, but even she understood the terms and indications of when someone was in labor. So, Maura had to be pregnant… and in labor!

 _WOW! A child and a beautiful woman by my side—the two things I'_ _ve_ _wanted the most were within arm's reach all this time!_ Jane's impulsive thoughts jumped into action. Hitting precisely at the moment she had decided to just walk away, she got the news! Jane worked her mind back across a mental calendar and tried to figure out just how far along Maura would be.

 _No. Unh-unh…_ The dates didn't quite match, and plus Jane was told that she would likely never have kids.

A father one second. A sucker the next.

Jane knew more than most that life could be unkind, she lived most of it herself. But right now it felt downright cruel!

As two more doctors swept past her towards the ambulance bay, something fearful, near ancient type of instinct welled up within Jane.

She had come here to tell Maura face-to-face that she just wasn't the woman for her anymore. That she was damaged goods, to lay this explanation at her feet, and leave it up to the doctor to choose.

She deserved that much, maybe more! A hell of a lot more! The things she couldn't give her! Looked as if someone else might have already beaten her to it!

When she'd told Maura that she expected to see her in a veil, Jane really meant it! But when she laughed at Jane, the soldier had seen love in the doc's eyes! Pure. Unadulterated. Love.

Jane tried to leave the hospital once. Then, something made her turn around and fight. Well, now that she was here, she might as well endure any grinding of salt into her own wounds, and find out what not staying in touch has earned her!

Boosting up the strength she didn't realize she still possessed anymore, Jane ran. _L_ _iterally_ _ran_ back out into the ambulance bay and pressed into the small group of doctors and nurses gathered around Maura.

It felt as though an invisible force were reaching into Jane's chest and pulling her heart straight out of her rib cage when she saw Maura lying there! Her hair sprayed across the marble floor, the clasp having come off her head, and a small lake of gold sunlight arcing around her beautiful, but far too pale face! Jane could see the little freckles dabbled across her nose. Voluptuous pink colored lips… not that she was an expert or anything! She could have just given a description of Maura Isles so detailed, that a blind man would've been able to envision her.

"I'm sorry, could you please move back?" The blonde doctor who had ran past Jane a few minutes ago, gave the raven brunette a solid look, and pressing a hand out flat, further indicating for her to take a step back.

"You're going to have to step aside ma'am while we work—."

But Jane took a place on the other side of the gurney as— Arizona, was it? Facts slipped into place for Jane. The Chief of Pediatric Surgery, if memory served her right. She was one of Maura's good friends here at Mass General. She and another red headed doctor gently lifted and tipped a very pregnant Maura to the side, and slipping a backboard under her. Turning to lay her flat upon her back, and on a count of three, they lifted Maura onto a gurney with the assistance of two nurses and Jane.

 _Everything about this moment_ _is_ _just wrong_! Jane thought as she yearned to lean over the unconscious honey blonde. She should be touching her, talking to her, letting her know that she was there, and everything would be all right! _I should be helping her in some way!_

"She's my—" Jane began then stopped just as abruptly as all eyes turned expectantly towards her.

 _What exactly is Maura to me?_ Jane swiftly pondered. _The love of my life?_

 _Yes._

 _My girlfriend?_

 _I wish._

 _Mother of my child, the child I never thought I'd have?_

 _Maybe._

And that was one hell of a precious _maybe!_

The team began moving into the lobby of the brick building. Jane could see that everyone's body language was trying to shut her out, except for the odd backwards glance from Robbins.

This was it. The time to trust her own gut or accept defeat.

 _That could be your child Jan_ _e!_ _Are you going to abandon it, too?_

Decision made. One way or another, she had to know.

Ignoring Dr. Robbins's sharp 'back off' shouts at her, Jane continued to follow the team in. Wherever Maura was going, she was going too!

When they reached the doors for the elevator leading to Labor and Delivery, Dr. Robbins held out a hand. "She doesn't need you for this!"

Never before had Jane wanted to smack a woman, but getting arrested on top of finding out she wasn't that child's father wouldn't paint a pretty picture! Not one she would want to hang on her wall, no less sale anyway!

"Why don't we ask her?" Jane pressed her heels into the ground, still struggling to connect the sensations of both her hands trying to hold on to the gurney with the full bulk of her five-foot-eight-inch frame. It wasn't an appropriate time to play good cop, bad cop; however, the School of Hard Knocks had already dealt her a full deck this year!

As if on cue, Maura began shifting on the hard backboard the team had used to lift her onto the gurney. Her hands moved to her stomach, holding it tightly while her facial features pulled back into a painful wince. Her eyes still remained closed tightly and tears slowly began rolling down her cheeks.

"It's all right, baby." Jane said, cupping her hand over Maura's. "I'm here now."

Maura's eyes popped wide open and fingers flew to cover the wide O her mouth made when sound refused to come out. She blinked and stared. Then blinked again, as more tears ran down her cheeks.

If Jane hadn't believed a thousand thoughts could rearrange themselves within the space of a solitary second, she believed it now. Especially after seeing them pass over Maura's still pale face.

"What're you doing here?" Maura pulled away from her, if such a thing were possible, and collectively the doctors around the gurney closed in.

"Well, I thought I'd come here to see my bride-to-be," she growled, but didn't mean to. But the woman she loved looked about as pleased to see her as a soldier about to face a life prison sentence! Not one bit as happy… her look said it all!

She was damaged goods! She shouldn't have come here!

Jane found it as easy to transport herself to the day her hands were damaged and she was shot at the moment she'd set eyes on Maura eight months ago.

Seven months, two weeks and nine days to be precise. Zero-one-zero-zero. When Jane and her teams finally made it to the village that Hoyt had been spotted in, they never anticipated an ambush. She heard the cries. The sirens. The bombs going off.

The surprise attack leaving them separated and Hoyt catching her, pinning her to the wall with a scalpel in each hand. They should've seen it coming. Didn't matter now. Two epic failures in one blink of the eye.

Some of her soldiers had been killed. Jane herself had been shot and both of her hands severely damaged. She had almost died and with seven long months of rehab confirmed; she was no longer a possible candidate for marriage. A poisonous pill to swallow when the woman she loved was lying in front of her was about to give birth! Most likely to another man's baby.

The world seemed determined to work in its mysterious ways to keep Jane Rizzoli's life utterly miserable! And today was no different! It was just making all of this a whole lot more harder to walk away from!

"Jane- I thought you- " Maura choked on her words as a sharp sob escaped her throat.

Jane forced herself to stay. See her through it no matter how painful. She wanted, no, Jane NEEDED to hear it from her. Hear Maura say the baby wasn't hers and then tell her to go. Then she could close this chapter of her life entirely and truly move on for real.

"Shush now, beautiful. Looks like you need to conserve your energy," Jane tried soothing, "and concentrate on your breathing."

"I'm- " She laughed and sobbed again. "I'm a little different now!"

"I noticed!" Jane chuckled as they both gazed at the healthy expanse of Maura's swollen and pregnant belly.

Maura's face creased and the soft gaze she'd given her belly suddenly hardened as her eyes flicked back to Jane's. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I came to see my girl." Jane stated in a flat tone.

Jane thought, by the look in her eyes, Maura would know she meant her. Maura Isles. The one single light in her life! A light that shines the brightest! If possible, her green eyes lost even more of their light. Harshly and almost violently, she grabbed Jane's hand.

Jane gasped in pain, trying to pull her hand back before Maura finally let go, and looked at her intensely. Jane cradled her injured hand in the other, flexing her fingers in trying to get the blood flowing again.

Maura didn't know what was going on with Jane or why she was even here. "Do you want to feel them?"

"Them?" A sharp bite of emotion blurred Jane's vision more.

Maura took her hand again; however, more gently this time, and ran it across the thin cotton covering her stomach. "They're your twins, Jane!" A sharp sob escaped Maura's chest as both Jane's hands were drawn to her broad belly. "A boy and a girl!"

Her babies.

Her _son AND daughter!_

"They're coming a bit early." She spoke through a tight gasp, her eyes flicking away from Jane's as she spoke. But Jane knew what she was really trying to say.

 _You don't deserve to be in their lives!_ _You abandoned us! You have no right!_

The weeks and months that Jane laid in hospital and then rehab all seemed like distant memories now. She'd been a Class-A fool to think staying away from Maura was the best thing to do for the both of them! Just the sound of her sweet and beautiful voice was better than any of the medicines battling for space on her bedside table! The first few weeks after the operation had been tough. Pitch-black each time she'd tried to look into the future. Not calling out to Maura in her darkest moments had been the hardest thing she'd ever done!

Now with Maura's fingers curling round her own, and the shifts and kicks of their unborn children beneath her hand, Jane began to wonder. Had she been wrong to not let Maura in? Let her see her pain? Marriage was for better and for worse, but they weren't married, yet. She shook off the thought. She had seen too many soldiers served with divorce papers as they battled to make a new life for themselves once war had made its mark. She'd been saving Maura the trouble.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Like I said before this story is complete, just a matter of when my Beta can get the chapters back to me** , **perfection takes a while :-)..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well look of here, two updates in a few days, how awesome for you guys lol. This is a short little story, and about two more chapters to go, I just wanted my readers to have something else to read while I finish up "Someone To Love", so on with the show...**

 **Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT, I don't own them, nor am I making any wages from this story, I'm just using them for me own sweet pleasure :-D..**

 **Chapter 3**

Now, looking into that beautiful face of Maura's, Jane wasn't so sure.

"I—I thought you'd gone!" Her voice had softened and Jane's heart nearly leaped out of her throat when she noticed tears beginning to trickle down Maura's cheeks.

"I'm here now, Maura." Jane gently ran the backs of her fingers along the soft downiness of Maura's cheek, the doc's tears unwittingly acting as the salt in the invisible wounds she hadn't been able to heal. Out of her peripheral vision, Jane could see the doctors on either side of her stiffening.

 _Well, let them!_

The soldier was here now and she wasn't going anywhere! Not unless Maura gave her, her marching orders!

Maura's knees shot up as another tidal wave of pain gripped her.

"Where's the maternity ward around here?" Jane looked to Robbins for an answer as Maura did her best to cut off the circulation in her wrist, knowing that her hands were sensitive.

"If you give the elevator time to get here, it's on the third floor!" This came from Robbins, who still seemed to be on standby to bare-knuckle for Maura's honor if need be.

 _Hmm_ … the raven-haired brunette would have to keep an eye on that one. Not that Jane had any claim on Maura... she lost that right the day she'd cut herself off from the world, and the love of her life! The same day the world had made Jane Rizzoli less of a human!

Nina grimaced. "We could be there sooner if the elevator would hurry up and come!" She looked at Maura, her features softening into a gentle smile as she did. "C'mon, breathe through it, love. It'll all be over soon enough." She jabbed at the elevator button again. "We might have to do this the old-fashioned way if you're as far gone as I think you are, sweetie!" Nina gave Maura an apologetic smile.

Another searing shot of pain gripped Maura so hard that she thought she would pass out again. Dr. Isles wished she could have the babies right here and now!

"I need an epidural!" She finally cried out. "Now!"

"Who's making all this commotion?" Maura recognized the Southern California accent before reopening her eyes: Dr. Addison Montgomery.

"You're going to have to do some reconstructive surgery on someone's face if I don't get an epidural in me fast!" Maura yelled, tightening her hold on Jane's wrist and shifting her opposite that was cradling her lower belly.

"Easy there, Dr. Isles! I'm just the messenger! Susie's demanding updates on how Mass General's most expectant mother is doing. She says everyone's afraid to sit in your chair right now in case they get pregnant!" She laughed, checking Maura to see how along she was dilated.

Maura tried her best to smile, but could only manage to roll out a stream of:

" _Aawwww_ _ooooohhhhhhh!"_ as she clamped her eyes shut, tight against the pain.

Too bad there wasn't a wedding chair or even a girlfriend chair! Now that the babies were well and truly on their way, fear began to replace all of the soft-focus hopes and dreams Maura had.

Jane's arrival may have seemed heaven sent, but it was more like an obvious reminder that she was just like her parents! Dropping in and out of their life as it suited her. The full bouquet of purple tulips filled up her mind's eye. Proof that Jane had moved on. The fact she was here acting all gentle and courageous was just a coincidence.

She will leave. It was only a matter of time.

Maybe if she just kept her eyes closed Jane would just disappear. "Is there anything you can give her?" She heard the desperate pleas.

 _Jane._

Her fingertips. Her scent. She'd know that scent anywhere! Lavender and fresh cut sawdust! Against everything she'd coached herself to believe, Maura could feel her heart beginning to melt once again for this woman!

If Jane really didn't want to be with her, she'd be gone by now right? So Maura tuned in, listening to her talk through the options, and the tulips started fading from behind her eyelids. The flower were being replaced by her lean and tall, strong soldier and officer, who from the sounds of things was going to battle for and only her! She'd said she'd come back for her. But that was months and months ago! And not a peep heard from Jane! Now she's back, but is she staying only for the babies?

Maura's heart broke and then it tightened as another round of pain took ahold of her.

"We're going to get you into an delivery room, love."

 _Nina._

Someone was rambling at the aging lift buttons _. Easy! You have to treat those things with care!_ Maura thought, breathing through another set ofcontractions. _This is an old hospital!_

"Everything's looking good, Dr. Isles! You're at six centimeters dilated…"

 _Dr. Montgomery_

"Let me have a look."

 _That's Jane._

"N-No-oo!" Maura slammed her knees tighter, a sudden rush of fear taking hold of her weakened will. Jane was no doctor! Plus Dr. Isles hadn't seen or heard from this woman in months. An alarming maternal need to protect what she and she alone had cared for took hold.

She knew first-hand what it was like to have someone say they loved her and then all but leave her when the idea of eighteen years of childcare wore thin. That…and the whole turning up at Mass General's with tulips for _someone else!_

Another contraction took hold of all Maura's senses until she could just make out the ping of the elevator, then the rolling wheels of her gurney, and Jane's rough hand stroking her forehead repeatedly while she whispered things she had no right to whisper. "You'll be okay, love. Everything's going to be all right, Maur."

 _Not the nickname she gave me!_ Maura thought with a moan.

The elevator pinged again. More movement. Urgent whispers crossing back and forth across her that Maura couldn't quite make out. Dilation. Blood pressure. Monitors. C-sections…

She tried to cry out that no, she wanted to do this naturally!

In truth, she'd do anything to make sure her babies came out healthy! It wasn't as if there'd be anyone to hide the scar from. She changed opening her eyes for a teensy glimpse of Jane.

She was a picture of pure concentration! More perfect than she'd remembered! Every part of her that wasn't glad to be lying down itched to crawl into Jane's strong arms and have her rock the pain away!

The brunette had lost some of the solid bulk she'd carried when she first met Jane, as if she had been sick or gone through some sort of suffering. Or maybe she has just reinvented herself, so she could start over with someone new while their brief affair being what it was, but a _brief affair,_ now just a distant, and faded memory.

This was meant to be perfect! The moment she'd dreamt of as a young girl! Having a child of her own… well, _children_ of her own! A real family, to care for, and to protect, and love with all of her heart to make up for all of the loneliness and pain she'd known! Through those dark, isolated years in that big house under the care of her nannies, maids, and butler instead of her parents!

"Dr. Isles, love? We're about to enter the maternity ward, all right? You need to make a decision about who you'd like to be with you." The whole time she spoke this, her eyes were narrowed to slits on Jane.

 _Robbins._

Part of her wanted to call for her mother. But her mother didn't ever know that she was pregnant. The other part wanted to reach out and feel her small hands be enveloped by the one woman in the world who had made her feel safe! Even loved!

More footsteps. More jostling for pole position round the gurney. She squeezed her eyes even tighter.

The next shot of pain to hit Maura was like being gripped in a vice and then having her insides magnetically pulled towards her toes. The sensations discharged from the center of her back, out, and around the arc of her belly, which then tightened hard as a rock! Everything shifted southward.

Maura finally managed to open her eyes and take in the sea of eager faces, all of them hopeful. One of them too heartbreaking to tear her eyes away from! And then it hit Maura. She knew why Jane was staying:

 _She wanted to take her babies away!_

A pain so sharp took hold of Maura so intensely that she could hardly breathe! However, she forced herself to maintain eye contact with Jane.

"Nooooo!" She glued her eyes to Jane's, trying her best to feel as though monsters hadn't invaded her body and weren't trying to rip her nether regions apart! But it was tough.

"I-I! W-want! Them! O-out!" Maura growled. She could barely recognize her own voice. It sounded raw. Ancient. Some form of long forgotten evolutionary feral nature.

"Miss, I'm really going to need you to leave now!" She heard Robbins, but unable to see her. "This is as far as you go!"

"I'm staying whether you like it or not," Jane spoke directly at Maura, "so deal with it!" The provost marshal didn't even bother glancing at Robbins.

"Let her… stay," Maura managed through a deep, fully discharged exhale from the very base of her lungs. "She might as well see what she's going to be missing out on!" She found herself saying those words with no regret.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Jane POV:**

Maura's words struck Jane like a slap in the face. Forceful and convincing, just as Jane imagined she'd intended. The words were in direct conflict with her ring-free hand, which was holding on to her as if her life depended on it! But pain did strange things to a person.

As did love.

Jane felt she didn't deserve the latter and God knows she'd endured her fair share of the former! Either way, she owed it to Maura to be here if that's what she wanted. She will see this through, and then she will walk away.

"You'll need to make up your mind and gown up!" Robbins's tone had changed. The look in her eyes told Jane all she needed to know. _Don't mess with our girl! She's got a team behind her and you're on your own, Miss!_

As if they'd planned it, the handful of doctors and nurses who helped usher Maura up to the delivery room, turned to Jane as one and gave her nods of agreement. They'd let her stay. But one false move…

Jane's first instinct was to take offense. Fight back. They didn't know Maura was the first beautiful person she thought of when she woke in the morning and the last saving grace she pictured at night! She was the reason Jane fought for her life! The very reason she'd decided to stay away so Maura could have more! If she'd known Maura was pregnant…

If. Could've. Would've. Should've.

None of those mattered now. The love of her life was having her children and if Jane had been trained to do anything in the military, it was to step up, regardless of how terrible or awful it made her feel! Torn in two- came close at the moment. Devastated to be near enough to hit the target, but miss entirely!

Maura's grip tightened on Jane's wrist, and it was all she could do not to reach out, and stroke that beautiful, full belly of hers…

"She's crowning!" Dr. Montgomery twirled her index finger in a let's-get-this-show-on-the-road move and they all moved into the delivery room.

Gowns were donned, as well as surgical caps. A couple of raised eyebrows at her ease with the room and accompanying 'medical speak' compelled her to explain: "Military Police Officer Corps and a licensed EMT." Jane quickly spoke, slipping into her own gown that Nina handed her.

Robbins, the protective one, gave her a solid nod. As if a light bulb had just gone off in the room, a moment's hush filled the room as the fetal monitor was placed on Maura's stomach. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of two, strong heartbeats. Everyone could hear the other person release a held breath.

When Maura nodded that she was ready, Jane was instantly by her side, and wordlessly helping lift her up and onto the delivery bed. There was no mistaking the wince of pain as Jane crossed the room to stand beside her.

While placing her legs into the stirrups and all of the appropriate cloths were thrown around her lower half, like a fog clearing, Maura realized she had been wrong. Jane wasn't here to take her babies. Something dark and terrible had befallen Jane Rizzoli. Something that had changed her life forever!

"What is it?" she asked while all the other people in the room and whirr of activity blurring into white noise. "What happened to you over there?"

Her coffee colored eyes widened and Maura watched as Jane went through a series of silent decisions. To tell or not to tell?

Maura gripped her hand tightly in her own, and the brunette winced in pain. "Jane Rizzoli, I'm about to have your children… I don't expect a single thing from you, except the truth!" Maura said firmly. "You owe me that much!"

Jane shook her head. "Maybe we should get this over and done with first, don't you think?" Jane hissed, pointing to the doc's huge belly.

Maura knew it didn't come out the way she'd meant it to. She'd sounded curt and even cold… distant. It hurt her heart as much as she saw it hurting Jane's! But she hadn't asked Jane for a single thing.

Not loyalty. Not commitment. Not even a single solitary penny towards raising the children they had unintentionally created. The doctor didn't even consider trying to hunt Jane down, naming and shaming her.

Practically not a single soul at this hospital had known who Jane Rizzoli was… until now. Granted, Dr. Isles confided in just a couple of colleagues, but they were trusted in maintaining her privacy.

Maura simply let people think what they wanted. Most of them assumed she was a lesbian anyway, and likely gathered that if she wanted a family of her own would have presumed she'd gone for an IVF donor.

Trying her best to conserve as much dignity as a woman could with her legs slung wide open with doctors she worked alongside with inspecting her birth canal, Maura lowered her voice. "Did you just say, that I should be giving birth to your children 'over and done with?'" Her tone of voice all but growled.

"Can we just add that to the list of mistakes I've been making?" Jane replied, almost sheepishly… almost.

"What?'' Maura shot back. "Like showing up at my hospital with flowers for another woman?!"

"What do you mean another woman?" Jane paused for a second, then let out a low whistle, and suddenly laughed at the misunderstanding. "Those flowers were for-"

Jane Rizzoli stopped talking. This was her chance to really come clean! Tell Maura Isles the truth! Explain that she was less of a human in more ways than damaged hands! That there would never be any more children after this, even after being blessed with these two! At least not from her. "Those flowers were for you, Maur!"

Anything else Jane meant to say was drowned out in a sea of howls and cries of: "I have to push!" The raven-haired brunette shot a glance at Montgomery who had taken the pole position.

"You go ahead, Maura! These babies want to come out and meet their mother… and father."

 _Father._

Absorbing that word felt like being filled with helium. The lightest Jane had felt in months! Hell, even years!

"C'mon, babe! You can do this!" Jane swept a hand across the fevered brow, wishing she had a cool cloth to clear the beads of sweat adding yet another layer of glow to the woman who had captured her heart. "We can do this."

"We?" Maura asked, knowing there was more hope in her eyes than she wanted to betray.

"Yes," Jane replied hopefully. "We."

"How do I know you won't go away again?" Dr. Isles questioned just before another strong contraction hit her.

"I wanted you to know everything that happened, and let you make the decision to let me go." Jane said in a defeated tone of voice.

"Let you go?" Maura spat. "You were never mine to keep!"

"Easy there, firecracker! Calm down!" Nina appeared on her other side and drew a merciful cooling cloth across her forehead. "Your blood pressure has elevated! Any problems during pregnancy that we should know about?"

"N-No…" Maura shook her head before returning her full attention to Jane. "I-I thought you'd decided what we'd had was just a fling." Maura sadly admitted.

"Oh, my sweet love!" Jane bent and pressed a kiss on Maura's sweaty forehead, her scent filling her nasal cavity like a healing medicine. "What we had…what we had was one of a kind, something very special!"

"Was?" Maura repeated and everyone in the room could hear the crack in her voice. She could feel the hint of tears predicting a full-blown meltdown depending upon what Jane said next.

"Maybe this conversation should wait until after the babies are born, Dr. Isles." Robbins appeared by Nina's side with an oxygen mask. "We're going to have to give you some of this, because your breathing isn't steady enough, Maura. "Do you want her to go?" Robbins flicked her chin towards Jane.

"No!" She replied forcefully, shoving the oxygen mask aside. "I need her to tell me where I stand!" This time, there was venom in Maura words. She was going to be a mother. There was no more room for pathetic pity in her life. "You need to decide right here, right now if you want to be part of these babies' lives!" Maura demanded at Jane. "Or even my life!"

She watched Jane's throat work as she swallowed, lips pressed together as if holding in everything she planned to say until she put them all into the right order of sentences.

"Nothing has changed about how I feel about you, Maur!" Jane finally said with the certainty of a judge laying down the law. "You've been the only woman I've ever loved! The only one I will ever love, but-" She held up a hand, not wanting Maura to interrupt her. The expectant doctor then recognized the half-finger wool gloves the soldier was wearing. "It's you who has the choice to make. You're the one who needs to decide if you want me to stay in your life."

Maura just stared at Jane for a moment, and then removed the oxygen mask again. "I—I can't—."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Not to worry, this is not the end , Maura will give her answer in the next chapter, but until then, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**There's another Chapter, hope you guys like this one, it's what you being waiting for, one more chapter after this one. Thank you guys for hanging in here, and reading my work, it's much appreciate it and I love you guys :-)...**

 **** **Disclaimer: R & I belong to TNT and Tess Gerritsen, I do not own them, nor am I making any wages from my story, I'm only having fun with them!**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **"I—I can't—."**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"BP's 164 over 102," Nina cut in. "We're gonna have to roll her on her side!"

"Maura, are you absolutely sure you want Jane in here?" Dr. Montgomery stepped back from the table after lowering the stirrups as Robbins and Nina skillfully and gently moved Maura onto her side. The same side causing the honey blonde to become face-to-face with Jane.

"Of course I want her here!" Maura insisted; her eyes linked solidly with Jane's brown ones. "She's the father/mother of my children!"

"168 over 102!" The warning tone pitched in Nina's voice. "We need to check the babies' heart rates, and now!" She announced while walking over to the fetal heart monitor and began checking the strips printing out each of the babies' heart rates.

Maura Isles forced a steadying breath between her lips, striving to focus on calming her racing heart. She struggled to remember the Yoga specific breathing techniques she learned as well as in the Lamaze classes. She wouldn't compromise her babies' health! Not for any reason! But she had to know before they came into this world of whether or not they were going to have a father/mother. Dr. Isles closed her eyes, forcing herself to picture the Jane Rizzoli she'd fallen in love with. Brave, warm-hearted, and loving! Oh, so so loving!

"BP's coming down!" Came the relieved update from Nina as the rhythm of the heart monitors' beeps became less erratic.

"The babies are all right now," Robbins added. "And they're both in the right position!" She smiled down at Dr. Isles.

Maura kept her eyes closed and took another steadying, deep breath. Three. Two. One. When she opened them, Jane was still there, watching her with concerned in her sweet eyes, smiling at her.

"BP is 145 over 91," Nina spoke. "Way to go Maura!" She gave her friend a thumb's up.

"Whatever you're doing, keep on doing it!" Robbins said encouragingly as she assisted Maura, repositioning her feet into the stirrups once again.

The honey blonde grabbed Jane's hand again and pulled it to her chest, convincing the raven brunette to come closer to her. "Please… t-tell me! W-what's going on!" she begged. If she was going to have to say goodbye to Jane Rizzoli, she may as well do it while the physical pain could drown out the emotional pain.

"Wouldn't you rather just wait?" The provost marshal asked pleadingly, throwing an anxious look at the monitors, and back towards her full belly.

"If the woman I love is going to leave me right after she tells me that she loves me." The doc spoke with greater lucidity than she realized, "then, I need to know why!"

"I'm not leaving you, my sweet, little love!" Jane pressed her lips against Maura's sweaty forehead, trying to somehow convey the explanation directly from her heart through the kiss.

"I'm hardly little," Maura countered warily, bracing herself for the worst.

"Course you are! You're a small figure of a human being, with two smaller humans growing inside you!" Jane laughed, before continuing. "The most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on!" Her husky voice ended in a more whispered tone.

Blinking back tears of frustration, Maura forced herself to put a voice to her worst fear. "But you're not staying, are you?" She asked in a watery tone.

"I won't of my own free will. I think it's something that you should want, my sweet Maur." Jane said lowering her head. "I'm not that same woman you met nearly nine months ago... Not even close, baby." She finished, sweeping few strands of blonde, wet hair away from Maura's perspiring forehead.

"W-well whoo-ooo-ooooooooooOOO aa-are Y-you-uuuuuuuuuooowwwww t-then?" Maura stuttered through a set of hard contractions.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Jane laughed good-naturally as the doc pressed hard against her back and shoulders, screaming her way through another hard push with a chorus of cheers and encouraging words from her colleagues.

"I don't think I can give you everything we talked about before I left!" Jane immediately said once the hard contractions passed, leaving a panting Dr. Isles slumped against the bed.

"What. Do. You. Mean?" Maura huffed. Having a heart-to-heart conversation while in the throes of bringing these babies into the world seemed strangely perfect to her.

"I got shot," Jane explained, "and both my hands are damaged… from a scalpel going through them."

Maura's brow furrowed in confusion. Realizing she wouldn't completely understand, Jane let go of the doc's hand. Stepping back from the table, the soldier pulled up her shirt revealing a still angry looking and red gunshot wound to her lower right side, before turning around to display the exit wound and surgical scars on her back. Next, Jane removed the half finger gloves she'd been wearing, and hesitantly raised both hands up in the air. Maura then recognized the still red and raised scar tissue in the palms of each one. After several moments, Jane turned them over to display the twin scars on the backs of her hands.

There were a series of gasps within the room and everything grew quiet, except for the fetal heartbeats on the monitors and Maura's heavy breathing. Everyone watched while Jane pulled her gloves back on, embarrassed for being so vulnerable in front of all these people she hardly knew.

Maura calculated all the parts of the human hand: 27 bones. Capitate,

trapezium, trapezoid, scaphoid, lunate, triquetral and pisiform. Lumbricals,

ulnar bursa, the median nerve, and the superficial palmar arch. The deep palmer arch, the muscles, and nerve endings! She could adequately understand from a medical perspective of all the damage those scalpels had inflicted!

If Dr. Maura Isles had thought her heart couldn't have loved Jane Rizzoli more, she was wrong! Her heart burst with additional as well as renewed love and affection for this woman! She was even prouder to be having her children… she now realized there was room for more! Oh, so much more!

"Well…" Maura started to chuckle. "This could be interesting watching you play catch with our toddlers!"

Jane's eyes widened. They started burning the prettiest brown the doc had ever seen them before growing misty under a film of tears!

"We're lucky you got these two on the way, because I won't be able to have any more children!" Jane's words were jammed together, spoken so quickly that Maura had to pause a minute to tease them apart and extract their meaning.

"I don't care about that," Maura confessed, "and I didn't in the first place."

Jane shook her head in stubborn disbelief. "But are you sure about this?" the soldier asked, raising her hands in the air.

"Yes! Twins and a five-foot-eight beautiful, strong wife! Who could ask for anything more?"

"Y-you'd mean, you still w-want—?" Jane's hands balled into fists. One fist started pressing against her mouth to cover a sob while the other pressed into her chest, as if she were trying to hold her pounding heart into her ribcage.

"Of course, I do!" Maura smiled. "Especially if you'll let me call you: 'Stud

Muffin!'" 

Jane threw back her head and laughed, also throwing in a "whoopee!" and powerful victory punch in the air!

Just as quickly as it was through, her expression sobered. "I really need you to be sure, Maur! Absolutely and one hundred percent sure this is what you really… truly want, baby!" Jane finished looking intensely in Dr. Maura Isles' eyes.

"What kind of idiot do you take me for?" The doc started to make her point. "Who else—?"

Whatever Maura's brain had formulated to say disappeared as a sensation akin to being struck by lightning surged through her entire body. The lingering surges continued shooting throughout her body as the lioness roar of will over matter filled the room. She barely heard Dr. Montgomery's voice updating her with the first baby's progress. The head was out… she had stated… the baby's head… complete with full, dark hair! The little shoulders next… then _whoos_ _h_! All the sudden, an exhausted Maura Isles was looking at her beautiful little baby boy, as he was tenderly placed upon her chest!

Jane Rizzoli couldn't believe her eyes! She was actually looking at her son! Or at least she hoped he was a boy… not like her! She almost timidly reached out, and touched his tiny hand, while he opened his eyes. They were the color of his mother's, and Jane's heart exploded with such a surge love she had never imagined for him!

Robbins appeared behind Montgomery. Her face was adorned with a grin larger than the Cheshire cat's as she tugged on her surgical gown. "May I have him?" She asked, extending her hands out.

Maura nodded, knowing Robbins was referring of her taking the baby away for a quick cleaning as well as checking to ascertain his throat and nose were entirely clear of any liquids that might harm his little lungs.

A sob of pure, unadulterated joy flew out of Maura's throat when Dr. Montgomery announced Jane had just successfully cut the umbilical cord and that the other baby was already visible.

Dr. Isles blindly reached out to find Jane's hand, wanting to touch the father of her firstborn son. But shards of pain tore through her heart when she realized Jane Rizzoli wasn't there! Disappeared as deftly as she had when the soldier had gone on tour!

Maura knew she had to find a way to forgive her someday—one day.

"What did you have in mind for his name?" A familiar, husky voice asked.

Maura turned to look on the opposite side of her bed where Robbins and Nina had been monitoring her vital signs, and her eyes filled with tears! There, standing before her with the proudest look she'd seen on anyone's face was Jane, gently cradling their baby son in her arms! He was tiny, but strong! His eyes were closed tight, and his little fists just visible above the blue blanket! A patch of thick pitch-black hair making a clear statement as to whom his father/mother was!

A tender warmth filled Maura's chest.

Jane had stayed! She'd chosen to stay!

"Got anything in mind, love?" Jane ran a thumb against her son's soft cheek, bringing another rush of tears into Maura's eyes.

Another, more powerful wash of sensations rushed into her belly.

"I like James Matthew, but I think… w-we're going to… h-have two choices o-on our… our hands in… na… a-a minute!" Maura squealed as another strong surge of contractions erupted.

"Less than a minute!" Dr. Montgomery announced. "I'm already seeing a curly-headed, strawberry-blonde girl on her way out!" She added with growing excitement in her voice.

Maura's eyes flicked between her newborn son and Jane as the provost marshal handed him off to Nina, and came over to help her as she bore down against the pain. Dr. Isles' teeth clenched, knowing she had the strength to do anything in the world now that she had a family!

"Head's out, now here comes the shoulders…aaaaand here's a little,

'Mini Maura!'" Dr. Montgomery beamed, holding up a little girl already in full voice, screaming at the top of her little lungs as she was laid on her mother's chest.

"Hey there, little Jessica Morgan! Welcome to the world, baby girl!" Maura informed the room of her daughter's name while Jane kissed her little pink head.

"I like that, Maur! We got a little James and Jessica!" Jane whispered in her ear.

"Okay, let's get this little missy cleaned up and then…" Robbins paused, eyes connecting with Maura's, "…perhaps we can give the happy parents some time alone!" She smiled; walking over to where Baby James lay in his issued bassinet.

She threw Maura and Jane an apologetic look, after cleaning Baby Jessica up and wrapping her in a pink blanket. "We'll give you a few minutes, but since the babies are preemies, we might need to keep them in the Nursery for a few days of observation."

"But they're okay?" Maura could barely mouth the words as Jane looked between her son and daughter that Robbins now held in her arms.

"They both look healthy! We already know that they're little fighters, just like their mothers! But let's make sure they've got every advantage, shall we?" Dr. Montgomery advised.

"James might need to be checked…" Jane hesitantly cautioned, "to… just… to make sure that he's truly a boy."

"We'll take care of that for you, Jane." Dr. Montgomery stated in a gentle tone, causing Jane to regard the doctor especially after their tense moments earlier.

As one, the new parents nodded before the entire room once more swept into action.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few hours later, it was almost impossible to believe there had been even the tiniest bit of chaos in this room. Jane had made herself into a 'bed rest' for Maura with her long legs encircling the doc's while they each held an infant within their arms. The parents were also holding one another as if their lives depended upon it.

A real family. 

All the sounds in the room were melding and separating with coos of delight. Murmurs, along with soft and sleepy noises from the babies. They were little soldiers… that much was already certain! Just like their mother… and father.

"I can't believe they were just inside of me," Maura finally spoke.

"They look so…so complete." Dr. Isles felt Jane's head nodding along in agreement, her soft cheek shifting alongside her hairline.

She turned so she could look her squarely in the eye. "Would you really have left us?" Maura asked warily.

"If I thought that's what you wanted, I wouldn't have had a choice. I would've done anything. Although…" She reached out a finger, stroking it along the tops of each of her babies' tiny heads. "Now that these two little peanuts are in the picture, you would've had to fight me tooth and nail to get me to leave!" Jane confessed with a subtle firmness in her voice.

"What about kissing you until the end of time instead?" Maura teased, a cheeky grin forming on her lips. She was exhausted, but there was one thing she had been aching for a long eight and half months.

"Something like this?" Jane lowered her head towards Maura's as one of her index fingers drew the doc's chin closer towards hers. She paused only for a moment. Jane's eyelashes were so close, the doc could feel butterfly kisses against her cheek before the soldier fully lowered her lips, and gave her the most tender kiss she'd ever felt.

When at long last they came up for air, Maura softly spoke. "You promise you'll never leave again?" Her voice possessed a hopeful tone.

"Will this convince you that I won't?" Jane softly smiled, bringing her opposite hand from a pocket, and holding out a black, velvet box. The provost marshal dropped another kiss on her true love's forehead.

Maura Isles gasped after opening the top of the box while Jane held the bottom, seeing as they each had a baby in their arms. The doctor looked up towards Jane with tears in her eyes as she beheld the most beautiful ring a girl could ask for!

"Oh Jane!" Maura whispered, "it's beautiful!"

"Maura Dorthea Isles, will you marry me?" Jane asked hopefully.

"Yes-yes!" She replied happily.

Jane Rizzoli took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto the appropriate finger knowing she'd spend the rest of her life by Maura Isles' side.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **That's the last chapter of this story, we only have the epilogue left. I sure hate to see it end, but all good things must come to an end, see you guys next time Terri411..**


	5. Epilogue

**This is the ending of "Life's Little Miracles" it's the "Epilogue" of the story. I would like to thank my Beta reader pyrocopwolf227. We both have been through some trials and tribulations, but she stuck by my side as I did for her, she didn't let me give up you'll and for that I'm totally grateful. She is still around, so be looking out for her next awesome update :-)...**

 **Disclaimer: Rizzoli & Isles do not belong to me, they belong to TNT and Tess Gerritsen. I'm only playing with them for my fan fiction stories :-)…**

 **Epilogue:**

 **Two months later:**

Maura rolled over and looked at Jane. She was so sexy! So perfect and now all hers!

In two days, they would be married and an entire lifetime lay ahead of them! A bubble of pure happiness seemed to lodge within the middle of her chest!

Jane's arm moved, and her sinful brown eyes opened, and glinted across at her as she stirred. "What… where… y-you going?" The soldier's voice still heavy with sleep asked.

"Nowhere, my love."

Jane moved swiftly, pinning the honey blonde beneath her. "I should think not!" She smirked and then kissed Maura. "I'd miss you!"

"Would you?" Maura reached up and smoothed Jane's dark hair away from her forehead. "And the babies?"

Jane mouth twisted into the kind of smile that turned the honey blonde's bones to liquid. "What do you think?"

And then she was kissing her again…and the doctor couldn't think! Maura's fingers curled into Jane's dark hair and she forgot about everything… except how much she loved her! How much she wanted to be with her!

Rolling them until Dr. Isles was now on top, looking down at Jane! Feeling the outline of the erection through the provost marshal's boxer briefs, the young doctor realized her already-short night grown had also risen up in the process, as she felt the air fanning on her bare butt! A knowing grin appeared as Maura pressed her hardened nipples into Jane's!

Jane eyes were trained on Maura's face, causing goose bumps to appear on her bare arms, and stirring a hunger within her! Instinctively shifting her body with a raspy giggle, Jane caused Maura's center to move against her rock-hard penis! Hearing the blonde's sharp intake of breath, the soldier's hands took advantage of the doc's raised grown, and began caressing her bare backside.

"What time is it?" Jane asked in a somewhat hoarse voice, listening to see if either of the babies were stirring. All was quiet via traditional hearing and through the monitor set on the beside table.

"Just after three." Maura quietly stated as she heard the slow exhale of breath, indicating Jane's determination to keep calm.

"I'm sorry," the physician whispered, "that I woke you, my love."

Jane rolled them again and Maura was now on her back with the soldier settling between her parted legs. "I'm not." Jane huskily rasped with another giggle as she began moving down Maura's body, taking her grown with her!

With a flick of her wrist, Jane undid the front clasp of Maura's lacey red nursing bra, and setting her twin mounds free! Jane's lips immediately set upon them, gently drawing a nipple into her mouth, and began sucking! Tasting the sweet milk the mother's body produced for their babies, Jane Rizzoli raised her head.

"What time did you say it was?" Her husky, yet sexy tone asked in a deep, throaty voice.

Maura looked over the broad shoulder towards the nightstand. "Three-ten," she softly replied. Pressing her lips into the side of Jane's neck, the blonde smiled as her actions resulted in a breathy moan from the provost marshal.

 _Jess usually doesn't wake for her feeding till after 4._ Jane thought, kissing Maura's lips once more. _A_ _nd Jimbo's good for another hour, so we got just enough time!_

"You sure that the doc cleared you for sexual activity?" Jane asked, licking down her throat, and back to her breasts before moving further down the doc's trembling body.

"Yes!" Maura managed to whimper.

"Good… cause it's tasting you morning! I want the taste of you in my mouth, baby!"

Without waiting for a response, Jane's hands cupped the doc's backside at the same time her mouth lowered to Maura's womanly folds! As her tongue slid between them, Maura grabbed Jane's head as the soldier's mouth seemed intent to make a meal out of her! Deliberately rolling her hips against Jane's mouth, Dr. Isles instinctively started pushing forward as blood rushed into her head, making her dizzy while the talented tongue filled her! Dispatching widespread shivers throughout her body, Maura continued to whimper as Jane ravaged her womanhood, open mouthed, and thrusting deeply as far as her tongue could go!

Feeling the familiar building of her orgasm under the onslaught of Jane's tongue, the throbbing between Maura's legs intensified until it was downright unbearable! The honey blonde's entire body suddenly ignited into one hell of an explosion! She cried out Jane's name before catapulting in a free fall!

Pulling her mouth away, Jane started sliding back up Maura's trembling body! Kissing her open mouth before leaning back on her haunches, the soldier began removing her clothes. Tossing her shirt aside, Maura admired her lover's abdominal muscles as the brunette slipped her boxers down and her erection sprang to life, hard and thick!

Jane lowered her mouth to capture Maura's again. _S_ _ome of the things she does with her tongue should be outlawed!_ Maura's thoughts mused just as Jane lowered a hand between her legs and inserted a finger into the doc's creamy warmth!

Pulling her mouth away, Maura drew in a deep breath before burying her face into the warmth of Jane's neck! The provost's intimate touch was driving her sensuously insane! When Jane's free hand moved to caress the slope of Maura's back, she lifted her head from Jane's neck to meet her intense gaze.

"Make love to me, Jane!" She whispered the words.

As the raven-haired brunette shifted their positions, the honey blonde felt Jane's manhood at the entrance of her mound, thrusting into her hard! As she started moving in and out of her, the throbbing between Maura's legs returned once more! This wondrous throbbing intensified with each heavenly stroke inside her!

Maura pressed closer into Jane, tightening her legs around the strong body as Jane continued to deliciously and tenderly pound into her! They held nothing back! Just as that fateful night nearly an entire year ago, they shared passion, pleasure, and possession for one another!

The compounding force along with her delicious throbbing made Maura scream out her second orgasm, mere seconds before Jane released hers! A pulsing and fiery explosion rocked the soldier's body, which subsequently rocked the physician's!

However, Jane kept thrusting inside her until she had nothing left to give, before leaning downward to recapture Maura's mouth! Shifting to move her own weight off Maura, the doctor refused to allow Jane to withdraw herself from within their intimate union. "Stay," her post colital voice rasped, cuddling closer into the lean, strong body. "Let me hold you as long as possible!"

Jane smiled as she wrapped her arms tighter around Maura and somehow pulled her even closer. Being held within her lover's silky warmth was such a heavenly sensation that she never wanted lose! "Let's sleep a while before you have to serve up breakfast!"

They both laughed, before giving in to their bodies' exhaustion.

Jane Rizzoli now knew what it was truly like to love a woman and she would love Maura Isles forever! Jane would make sure of it! This was her Life little miracle family.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **THE END**


End file.
